Sweetie Drops/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Berry Punch, Golden Harvest and Bon Bon S01E01.png|You can see her with Golden Harvest in the distance (look to the right of Cherry Berry) Popular background ponies S01E01.png|with Amethyst Star, Minuette, Heartstrings (by the eyes), Daisy, and Sea Swirl Bon Bon id.png Popular background ponies staring at Twilight S01E01.png Popular background ponies 4 S01E01.png S1 E1 Bon Bon and Heartstrings.png|Already with Heartstrings... Popular background ponies 2 S01E01.png Popular background ponies 6 S01E01.png|Minuette, Bon Bon, Golden Harvest, Daisy, Berry Punch, Lemon Hearts, and Rainbowshine The Ticket Master Bon-Bon at a cafe.png Crowd of ponies clamoring for the tickets S1E3.png Bon Bon surprising Twilight s01e03.png Bon Bon asking for the ticket S1E3.png Applebuck Season S1E4 Bon Bon run.png|Running from the cattle stampede S1E4 two Bon Bons.png|Hey look! I can see two of her! S1E4 BG Ponies watch Pinkie.png|She, Golden Harvest, Shoeshine, Cherry Berry, and Berry Punch watch Pinkie Pie S1E4 BG Ponies watch mayor.png S1E4 BG Ponies fix up for party.png|Talking with Twinkle on the bridge to the right S1E4 Bon Bon and Lyra watch.png|Watching with Heartstrings a tired Applejack carry back her trophy Drooling victims S01E04.png Drooling victims2 S01E04.png S1E4 Bon Bon gets muffin.png|Getting a "baked bad" Boast Busters Twilight zoom E6-W6.png Heartstrings and Bon-bon.PNG|Bon Bon and Heartstrings watch as Twilight's laundry "calls to her." Bonbon and Minuette.png|Bon Bon with Minuette (Dizzy Twister and Heartstrings outside) Dragonshy BonBonS1E8.PNG|Bon Bon with Golden Harvest Bridle Gossip Pony clones including four Trixies S01E09.png|Bon Bon clones in establishing shot Swarm of the Century Bon Bon and Heartstrings S01E10.jpg|Bon Bon and Heartstrings observing a "cute" Parasprite. Bonbon awww S01E10.png|Awww...how cuuuute! Heartstrings Crying.PNG|*Gasp!* "They ate my friend's pie!" Call of the Cutie BonBon and Apple Bloom.png|Bon Bon after Apple Bloom places apples in her bag and tries to make her pay for them. Bon Bon Applejack Apple Bloom apples S1E2.png|Me come back you wish! Bon Bon in pain.png|Bon Bon finds the buckets of apples a tad too heavy. Fall Weather Friends Twilight in 5th S1E13.png Suited For Success Ponies_looking_all_shocked_at_Raritys_redesigned_dresses.png|Bon Bon, among other ponies, is shocked at the walking abominations! Green Isn't Your Color Bon-Bon in Rarity's boutique.png And_you_are.png| "And you are?" Season two The Return of Harmony Part 2 Victory ceremony background ponies s02e02.png|Several Bon Bon clones on the right Lesson Zero Bon-Bon back ground bg ponies love stuffed animal doll plushie smary pants.png|"That incredible, amazing doll!" Bon Bon Heartstrings s02e03.png|Heartstrings and Bon Bon in the background Mayor embarrassed S2E3.png The Cutie Pox Pie for you too S2E06.png|Bon Bon supports pie… Apple Bloom fencing S2E6.png|…but not fencing. The Mysterious Mare Do Well Mdw 11.png Twilight she kind awesome S2E8-W8.png Rainbow Dash with her fans.png Secret of My Excess Derpy in well S2E10.PNG|Uhh…Derpy, do you mind? Hearth's Warming Eve CMC in crowd S2E11.PNG I know right S2E11.PNG Sweetie Belle pointing S2E11.PNG The Last Roundup Ponyville Crowd Cheer2 S2E14.png Bon_Bon_and_Golden_Harvest_cheering_S02E14.png Preparing for Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Grinning_Twilight_waiting_in_line_S02E15.png Everypony upset3 S02E15.png Everypony watching2 S02E15.png Bon Bon and Heartstrings 1 S2E15.png S2E11Singinginacircle.png Pinkie Pie is confused S2E15.png|Bon Bon on the far right. Ponies dancing and singing along S2E15.png Flim singing S2E15.png Bon Bon Berry Punch and Golden Harvest S02E15.png Bon-Bon and two BG ponies 2 S2E15.png Everypony yuck! S02E15.png Bon-Bon and two BG ponies 1 S2E15.png Bon-Bon and two BG ponies 3 S2E15.png Bon-Bon, Heartstrings, Colgate and two BG ponies S2E15.png|No! Everypony no! S02E15.png|No!! Everypony no!! S02E15.png|NO!!! Hearts and Hooves Day Bon-Bon screaming S2E17.png|AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! A Friend in Deed Pinkie_Pie_wave_to_Bon-Bon_S2E18.png|How ya doin'? Pinkie's song pony crowd 1 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching smile S2E18.png Pinkie Pie leaping crowd S2E18.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png Bon-Bon Heartstrings roof hope S2E18.png Putting Your Hoof Down Bon-Bon_in_Town_Square_S2E19.png|Bon Bon's saddlebags have Heartstrings' cutie mark as a clasp? Angel check list.png|Bon Bon to the right Fluttershy at Town Square.png Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie and Rarity at Town Square.png S2E19 Daisy and Bon Bon.png Iron Will and background ponies.png Derpy in the Crowd S2 E19.png Huh S02E19.png Background_Ponies_Unsure.PNG DERPY S2E19.png Pity the Foal S02E19.png Iron Will stand on goat S02E19.png Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png S2E19 Bon Bon covered in trash.png Category:Galleries Category:Character gallery pages Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Bon Bon images